Eraste
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Certaines personnes ne deviennent pas des monstres, ils le naissent, tordu, détraqué et habiles... Terriblement. C'est si drôle d'être un loup caché derrière un masque de lapin blanc innocent. La question est, qui est Eraste ? Sans aucun doute, le fils du diable. Mention de Viol et Violence ATTENTION


Voici un chapitre bonus où vous comprendrez un peu mieux quel genre d'ordure est ce pourri d'Eraste, l'antagoniste de ma fanfiction '' Etre un héro ''

Attention : MENTION DE VIOL ET VIOLENCES .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Mais enfin Mikuo ! Comment as tu fais ton compte pour te retrouver dans cet état ? Demanda la maîtresse en panique, en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Le petit garçon avait le visage tuméfié et les genoux écorchés. Il faisait peine à voir, quand ses parents le retrouverait dans cet état, dieu sait qu'ils allaient faire une crise. Il répondit simplement et sans aucune hésitation :

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers dehors...

Elle le réprimanda quelques instants, en lui ordonnant d'être prudent et de ne plus jouer au casse-cou. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que derrière elle, un enfant aux cheveux blancs étirait un sourire inquiétant.

Hineku Aidowa.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son enfance avait été très correcte. Il avait vécu dans une petite maison de banlieue, avec son père et sa mère. Des gens normaux... enfin à première vue. Sa mère était aimante, stricte mais affectueuse. Elle semblait être la petite épouse parfaite, aux petits soins avec son mari et son enfant. Pourtant, même très jeune, Hineku savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Son père était d'un naturel doux et attentionné... et puis des fois, sans savoir pourquoi, il semblait extrêmement perdu, triste, apeuré. Il lui arrivait de ne plus se souvenir ce qu'il était en train de faire, pourquoi il était là, et comment il en était arrivé là. Et puis deux seconde plus tard, sa mère arrivait dans la pièce et son comportement redevenait normal.

Il ne comprit qu'une fois devenu adolescent que sa mère était comme lui, et son père comme ses victimes, rendu fou par des années de manipulations psychologique dût à l'alter de sa mère. Il avait, enfant, une fois demandé à celle-ci, pourquoi son père avait l'air si bizarre à certains moments. Elle avait étiré un très étrange sourire malsain avant de redevenir neutre et dire.

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, les adultes sont comme ça des fois ! Tu comprendras un jour.

Puis elle l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de retourner à ses affaires. Il ne s'en était plus soucié du tout à partir de ce moment.

Arrivé à l'âge où les alter se déclarent, le pouvoir d'Hineku sembla ne pas se manifester à première vue. Il avait été enregistré comme étant '' sans alter ''. Sa mère lui avait dit:

\- Ne sois pas triste mon chéri.

Puis elle s'était agenouillée près de lui et avait soufflé d'une voix étrange dans son oreille.

\- Crois moi c'est beaucoup mieux d'être sans alter.

Il l'avait regardé avec perplexité, elle lui avait tapoté sur le nez.

\- Parce qu'aux yeux de tous, tu seras toujours un innocent, et un gentil petit lapin blanc.

Il avait sourit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se disait que sa mère devait avoir raison. Et par la suite, il l'avait de nombreuse fois remerciée pour son précieux conseil.

Un petit garçon était un jour venu l'embêter alors qu'il se baladait tout seul dans le parc de la maternelle. Il se moquait de son absence d'alter en se pavanant avec le sien. Hineku n'avait jamais été du genre à se sentir intimidé. Il était à son jeune âge, beaucoup plus intelligent que les autres, malheureusement pour eux.

Le garçon avait essayé de le frapper, et c'est là que quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit.

L'enfant en face de lui s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut trop prêt. Son expression s'était figé, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, emplies d'incompréhensions. Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'était plus capable de rien faire. Dans un coup de sang, Hineku se jeta sur lui et le poussa dans l'escalier. L'enfant dégringola brutalement jusqu'en bas. Il vit des tâches rouges sur le sol. Il vit son camarade étalé par terre, couverts de blessures et d'écorchures. Il ne bougeait pas et il ne pleurait pas. Le petit albinos le contempla avec une pointe de plaisir malsain avant de dire instinctivement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, t'es tombé tout seul dans l'escalier. C'est parce que tu es imprudent .

En revenant dans la salle de classe, le petit garçon avait dit à la maîtresse exactement ce qu'Hineku lui avait dit de dire. Il s'était fait rabroué par la jeune femme. Le garçon avait du se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de sourire.

Les jours suivants, quand son camarade Mikuo avait reprit ses esprits, il avait tenté d'accuser Hineku pour ses blessures. Evidement personne ne l'écouta, il avait déjà avoué à tout le monde qu'il était tombé tout seul. L'albinos avait fait semblant de pleurer.

\- Il veut m'accuser alors qu'il se moque tout le temps de moi parce que je n'ai pas d'alter, ce n'est pas juste !

La mère de Mikuo qui avait assisté à ça, avait punit son fils devant tout le monde. Mikuo n'avait jamais plus osé l'approcher ni même le regarder après ça.

Le fait de pouvoir manipuler tout le monde, de passer pour un sans alter et d'être irréprochable aux yeux de tous, le faisait se sentir si fort, si puissant, si supérieur aux autres. Sa mère avait eut raison. à son très jeune âge, il savait déjà que c'était beaucoup plus drôle de cacher ses pouvoirs à tout le monde.

D'un enfant innocent, il devint progressivement un être doté d'une malveillance absolument déroutante. Il était un jeune garçon adorable, intelligent, serviable, et irréprochable devant les adultes et la plupart de ses camarades, et puis avec certain enfants, il était un monstre abominable, les martyrisant et les humiliant constamment, sans jamais se faire prendre. Ses victimes étaient quasiment toujours des garçons. Il s'en était déjà prit à certaines filles, mais il s'étaient très vite rendu compte qu'il préférait s'en prendre à ses camarades masculins. C'était beaucoup plus drôle de les humilier et de briser leur confiance en eux.

Faire du mal aux autres sans en subir les conséquences était devenu son jeu préféré. Il nourrissait son ego, son estime de lui-même, ce sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentait.

\- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. J'ai le droit de te faire tout ce que je veux ! Avait-il murmuré à l'un de ses camarade alors qu'il lui enfonçait la tête dans les toilettes, manquant de le noyer à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je suis meilleur que toi ! Personne ne saura jamais que c'était moi !

Ce petit jeu pervers se perpétua alors qu'il grandissait, l'âge le rendait toujours plus violent et malsain. Ainsi, c'est au collège que ses actions brisèrent sa première victime, au point où un jeune homme dut se faire interner en hôpital psychiatrique après avoir été humilié sur les réseaux sociaux, et battu par des élèves qu'Hineku avait lui même envoûté. Il mourrait de rire à chaque fois qu'il entendait.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

\- On ne voulait pas le frapper ! On ne voulait pas qu'il en arrive là !

Et les adultes qui les réprimandaient sans pitié avec des vous serez punis, vous devriez avoir honte, vous allez avoir des problèmes ! Et Hineku lui, était plié de rire. Détruire la vie de ses camarades était incroyablement amusant !

Et en entrant au lycée, alors qu'il semblait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus malsaines, le jeu d'Hineku se pervertit dans un glauque encore plus noir et plus morbide. Il y avait un garçon. Nogiku Gisei. Ce garçon était un '' autre sans-alter '', un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, il était frêle, timide et renfermé et il était souvent mit de coté un peu partout où il allait. Hineku le regardait toujours du coin de l'oeil. Il faisait bonne figure devant tout le monde en disant qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui alors qu'intérieurement, il méprisait très fortement le jeune homme, se moquant de sa faiblesse et souriant discrètement à chaque fois qu'il le voyait en mauvaise posture. Petit à petit, le mépris qu'il ressentait à son égard se changea en obsession. Il avait une terrible envie de le mutiler...

Un jour, il le vit en train de ramasser ses affaires dans un couloir bondé de gens après avoir été bousculé. Il se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider. Avec un petit sourire bienveillant qu'il savait si bien feindre, il lui dit.

\- Tu vas bien j'espère ?

Nogiku l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux : ça n'était pas très courant pour lui de recevoir de l'aide. Il hocha la tête positivement. L'albinos entendit ses camarades dire.

\- Heureusement qu'il est là Hineku !

\- Ouais, il a pas d'alter lui non plus mais, c'est quelqu'un de tellement bien qu'il s'intègre partout.

\- C'est cool de sa part d'aider Nogiku.

Il sourit en se relevant, sourire qui se fit encore plus large en voyant les yeux pleins d'étoiles que lui lançait son camarade sans-alter. Il le regardait comme si il était une personne formidable et bienveillante, avec ses grands yeux naïfs et adorables. Il pensa :

\- Si tu savais mon petit Nogi, à quel point je vais te faire souffrir.

Pendant quelques temps, il continua son petit manège auprès de son camarade. Il voulait que Nogiku l'adore, comme ça, les choses serait mille fois plus douloureuses le jour où il le piétinerait.

En tout cas, ce qu'il voulait ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. La fausse bienveillance et gentillesse qu'il lui offrait avait très clairement touché le pauvre garçon. Il lui accordait maintes et maintes petites attentions. Il lui ramenait des cadeaux, il le couvrait de compliment.

\- Je ... j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Avait-il dit un jour. Puis il avait baissé la tête en rougissant furieusement. Hineku s'était figé en le regardant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut submergé par un très plaisant sentiment d'excitation. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il fit semblant de répondre à la fois gêné et timide.

\- Tu veux passer chez moi ce soir ? On fera nos devoirs ensemble.

Le jeune homme avait relevé la tête, les yeux humides et les joues rouges, il acquiesça en souriant. Il était vraiment mignon.

Ce funeste soir arriva trop vite et Nogiku ignorait malheureusement que franchir la porte du logement de son '' ami '' allait lui être fatal.

Aussitôt qu'Hineku verrouilla la porte, il perdit sa gentille voix et son regard doux.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait aimer en retour une profonde merde comme toi ?

Nogiku se retourna brusquement face à lui. Il semblait si choqué qu'il se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il avait entendu. Hineku se retourna et l'adolescent frissonna en voyant son regard aussi rouge que le sang le dévorer avec malveillance. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant maintenant, à quel point ses yeux étaient rouges et démoniaques.

\- Le petit déchet de service qui s'accroche à moi comme un fou furieux, tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas capable de se démerder tout seul. C'est quoi ton plan ? Lécher les basques de n'importe quel trou du cul qui fera attention à toi. Tu veux pas sucer des queues pendant que tu y es ?! Vociféra t-il avec une voix si pleine de rage qu'elle en parût inhumaine. Le garçon frémit d'horreur, il ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda t-il en tremblant.

Hineku s'approcha de lui avec un sourire de malade mental.

\- C'est con de se retrouver enfermé, seul avec une personne que tu ne connais absolument pas en fin de compte. Non ?

Le jeune homme chercha du regard une issue, son être entier lui criait qu'il devait s'enfuir. Et malgré tout il se figea. Il sentit une drôle d'odeur, envoûtante qui envahit rapidement tout son esprit. Il était tétanisé de peur. L'albinos lui asséna une violente gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Dis moi, dis moi ? Tu te chies dessus maintenant que tu te rends compte de ta connerie hein ?

Il lui attrapa violement les cheveux.

\- Tu voudrais t'enfuir ? Mais tu ne peux pas ! Personne ne peux m'échapper ! Et je fais toujours CE QUE JE VEUX !

Lui cria t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing. Il l'envoya valser au sol et le roua de coups de pieds. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta, essoufflé mais aussi bouillonnant de rage et de désir. Il contempla Nogiku au sol : il était tremblant, le nez en sang, les yeux fortement écarquillés. Il était inutile de nier, il le trouvait attirant. Attirant dans cette fragilité, dans cette soumission, dans cette incapacité de se défendre. BON DIEU, il était excité. Il sentait sa verge être douloureusement dressée dans son pantalon, il ressentait un plaisir mêlé à un besoin insoutenable dans son ventre. Il avait terriblement envie de lui faire des choses sales et inimaginables et il avait le droit de le faire. Il avait le droit de tout faire.

Il s'abaissa vers le garçon et tira brutalement sur ses vêtements. Ce soir là, il viola sa première victime. Et sans aucune hésitation, ce fut la chose la plus formidable et la plus exaltante qu'il n'est jamais faite. Alors que Nogiku était allongé sur les draps, disloqué comme un pantin, souillé et violé, Hineku lui ordonna doucement.

\- Habilles toi et rentres chez toi. Fais comme si de rien était avec tout le monde. Si tes parents te posent la question pour les bleus sur ton visage, répond leur avec un sourire gêné que tu t'es pris une porte ou une connerie du genre. En tout cas, tout ça, n'a aucun rapport avec moi.

Le garçon se leva sans aucune hésitation, il s'habilla calmement avant de partir.

L'issue de cette histoire fut profondément tragique. D'un coup, l'adolescent ne s'approcha plus jamais d'Hineku, il était devenu très froid, et surtout très renfermé sur lui même.

\- Quel ingrat ce Nogiku, il ne te parle plus, et il ignore tout le monde sans raisons.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive quand je m'approche de lui, il tourne les talons et il s'enfuit sans rien dire. Répondit l'albinos, en feignant la tristesse.

Et les choses furent ainsi pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin. En arrivant au lycée, Hineku fut interpellé par le regard choqué de ses camarades.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive?

\- C'est Nogiku... Il s'est suicidé.

Hineku fit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu... te fous de moi ?

Son amie secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi il en est arrivé là. Le fait de se faire harceler à cause de son manque d'alter certainement. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal avant. Pourquoi il s'est renfermé sur lui même ?

L'albinos mit doucement sa main devant sa bouche, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa camarade lui tapa dans le dos.

\- C'est tellement triste je sais.

Il baissa la tête rapidement, cachant son visage entre ses mèches blanches. Il ne fallait pas que les autres le voient.

Nogiku... petite salope fragile ...

Il pleurait oui. Il pleurait de rire.

Il recommença, de nombreuses fois, avec d'autres lycéens qu'il connaissait ou pas. Tout ceux qu'il trouvait attirant pouvait à tout moment devenir son jouet sexuel ainsi que son défouloir personnel. La plupart du temps, il faisait prendre des drogues à ses victimes en plus des phéromones, afin d'être sûr de ne pas leur permettre de raconter exactement ce qu'il pouvait leur être arrivé.

Combien de victimes avait-il fait adolescent ? Aucune idée ! Parce que la liste était horriblement longue. Des dépressifs, des fous, des suicidaires, des suicidés, il laissa tant de sang et de souillures derrière lui en quittant le lycée.

Sa formidable intelligence et son habileté l'amena très rapidement à obtenir une place dans le milieu médical. Un prodige de l'anatomie, voilà comment ses collègues le surnommait.

Pendant un an et demi, il travailla dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique, jusqu'au jour où il reçut plusieurs offres.

Contre l'attente de ses collègues, causant leur étonnement, Hineku accepta un poste en tant qu'infirmier scolaire dans un collège-lycée réputé, refusant ainsi une place en tant qu'infirmier dans un prestigieux hôpital. Ses collègues disaient '' peut-être veux t-il un poste tranquille sans prise de tête . '' Hineku pensait '' Pourquoi j'irais me faire chier à soigner de vulgaires merdes quand je peux avoir de la viande jeune et fraiche à porté de main ? ''

Ce poste d'infirmier scolaire fut une vraie fête tout du long de son activité. Inutile de dire qu'il ne se priva nullement d'abuser des lycéens et parfois même de collégiens qui passaient dans son cabinet.

Et puis un jour, des professeurs entrèrent brusquement dans sa pièce.

\- M. Aidowa, on vous dépose un élève dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

L'albinos avait levé les yeux doucement.

\- Hummm ?

\- Ce garçon, il s'est évanoui pendant un cour de sport.

Il se leva lassement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive. Demanda t-il d'une voix lente alors qu'il sortait son matériel.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, cet élève là suit des entrainements et des régimes assez rudes chez lui. Je pense qu'il a du avoir un gros coup de fatigue qu'il n'a pas pu supporter.

L'adulte haussa un sourcil avec curiosité, il entra dans la chambre de l'infirmerie et se figea en voyant le garçon. C'était un collégien, d'après le dossier, il avait à peine douze ans. Il avait de courts et légers cheveux bicolores, blancs comme la neige du coté droit, et rouge cerise du coté gauches, si souple, si lisse et soyeux. Sa peau était fine, délicate et blanche, hormis autour de son oeil gauche ou il semblait comme avoir été brûlé. Ses traits étaient fins, bien que son visage encore arrondi témoignait du jeune âge du garçon. Il était svelte, il semblait comme une créature délicate, un succulent, succulent morceau de viande.

Il devait certainement le contempler avec un petit rictus malsain car alors le professeur le regarda avec interrogation quelques secondes.

\- Mon...monsieur Aidowa... vous allez bien ?

Ce dernier reprit ses esprits et répondit rapidement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe, je vais l'ausculter et voir s'il faut appeler une ambulance. Vous avez déjà appelé la famille ?

\- Oui, le père est quelqu'un de très occupé, il préviendra quand il arrivera.

\- Parfait, j'ai les choses en mains.

Le professeur acquiesça doucement avant de partir. Hineku perdit son visage rassurant pour se reconcentrer sur le garçon, il saisit à nouveau son dossier et murmura.

\- Shouto Todoroki...

Il s'en approcha à pas de loup, il passa sa main sur son visage, il était chaud et fiévreux, cette chaleur était agréable sur sa peau douce. Il respirait lourdement, il semblait profondément exténué.

L'albinos se mordit la lèvre en souriant macabrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se taper des collégiens aussi jeunes. Il préférait tout de même se faire des adolescents formés au niveau du corps. Mais ce garçon là... ce garçon là, il était terriblement désirable. Il pouvait bien n'être qu'un enfant, il restait à ses yeux un objet de désir extrêmement séduisant. Et Hineku n'avait ni éthique, ni pitié, même envers un adolescent de douze ans. Il susurra avec amusement.

\- Tu crois que ton papa viendra te chercher avant qu'on ait eu le temps de s'amuser un peu ? Shouto Chaton ?

Ses doigts courraient impudiquement le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Puis doucement, son index glissa sous sa chemise, il sentit la peau si douce sous ses doigts, il aurait tellement voulu la mordre et la déguster. Et au moment ou il s'apprêtait à relever d'un coup sa chemise, quelqu'un frappa brusquement à la porte. Il sursauta et se redressa avec un regard terriblement noir et frustré. Il refoula tant bien que mal sa colère pour dire.

\- Entrez...

\- Monsieur Aidowa, Le père du garçon est arrivé, il va l'emmener avec lui.

L'albinos soupira intérieurement... quel dommage !

Il le laissa contre son grès.

Pendant quelques temps. La frustration de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser avec Shouto l'avait poussé à faire bien plus de victimes qu'auparavant. Il en était arrivé à un nouvel élève agressé par semaine. Ce déferlement de violence avait doucement éveillé les soupçons.

Pourquoi autant d'élèves souffraient d'un coup de stress post-traumatique ? Sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver ? L'un des garçons en question avait disparu durant la journée, il avait été retrouvé sous un pont quelques heures plus tard, violemment souillé.

La rumeur d'un agresseur agissant dans l'ombre, présent dans l'établissement, se répandit très vite. La sécurité augmenta drastiquement. Pour Hineku, ça ne valait plus la peine de rester. Il risquait de se faire attraper, et dieu savait que son anonymat lui était profondément cher.

Et puis il commençait à en avoir assez de ce boulot d'infirmier scolaire. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec son alter, l'argent n'était pas un problème ! Il pouvait bien raqueter un policier que personne ne se rendrait compte de rien !

Il commença alors à vivre en tant que criminel, et bon sang que c'était épanouissant ! Il n'avait plus de limites, sa vie était devenue une grande fête.

Il pouvait laisser libre court à tous ses vices, plus d'horaires, plus d'obligations.

Sa façon de faire était souvent la même. Il repérait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'intéresser, il l'enlevait, que ce soit lorsque sa victime était isolée aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était entourée de monde. Les phéromones lui permettait une discrétion inégalable. Puis il violait et torturait sa victime, plus ou moins brutalement. Cela dépendait de son humeur et de la '' qualité '' de la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Le diable seul savait combien de personnes avaient hurlé intérieurement, piégées et démolies physiquement et psychologiquement par le monstre aux yeux rouges. Ses actes abominables attirèrent bien vite l'attention des héros qui le surnommèrent Eraste. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne pu lui mettre le grapin dessus, il était trop discret, trop méticuleux. Et Eraste se moquait d'eux, cette bande d'incapables qui n'étaient même pas foutu de faire en sorte qu'il se sente ne serais-ce qu'un peu menacé. Ils étaient faibles et incompétents, et lui il continuerait de violer encore et encore, en toute impunité.

Un jour, en passant dans une rue commerçante, il vit sur l'écran télévisé d'un building, un extrait du festival des sports de Yuei. Un évènement annuel durant lesquels les jeunes apprentits héros se disputaient un podium dans des épreuves d'alter impressionnantes. Il s'arrêta quelque instants pour regarder la diffusion. Il aimait bien regarder le festival, il y avait souvent de jeunes garçons apprentis héro qui lui tapait dans l'oeil. Et puis d'un coup, l'écran afficha en gros plan, un jeune homme aux cheveux vert qui s'apprêtait à se battre contre un autre garçon... Un garçon aux cheveux rouges et blanc. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent fortement en le reconnaissant.

Il était devenu un jeune homme si charmant, si élégant, si magnifique, certainement la plus belle créature qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Grand et mince, avec des traits qui avaient quelque chose de félin. Avec une telle beauté et une telle présence, il était sûrement intimidant pour son camarade aux cheveux émeraudes. Pourtant il lui restait dans le regard, quelque chose de profondément fragile. Hineku frissonna de désir en le voyant.

\- Shouto... Murmura t-il.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il pensa uniquement '' c'est lui que je veux '' .

De retour à la raison, il tenta vainement de chasser le jeune homme de son esprit. L'obsession prit cependant le dessus, rapidement, il se mit à le stalker à collectionner des photos de lui, et même à penser à lui en abusant de ses victimes.

Ce n'est plus possible... Il me le faut... Je le veux, JE LE VEUX !

Il le désirait, et bon sang, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait ! Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, il planifia de l'approcher et de l'enlever. C'était sans compter que Yuei était un endroit extrêmement bien protégé. Que le quartier où le jeune homme habitait était surveillé et que son père était le numéro deux des héros. Pour faire bref, s'approcher de ce garçon là sans paraître louche était un vrai calvaire. Et Eraste fulminait. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger sa discrétion parfaite mais putain ! Il voulait ce garçon là !

Un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relâcher un jeune homme dont il avait abusé en l'abandonnant dans une ruelle déserte. Il vit deux personnes louches s'approcher de lui, l'un d'eux déclara.

\- C'est un drôle d'endroit par ici, ce garçon n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien !

Eraste le toisa avec méfiance avant d'afficher un masque neutre.

\- Comment ça ? Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour rien ! Dis leur que tu vas bien Mato !

\- Je vais bien... Ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit le garçon avec un sourire éteint.

Les deux personnes n'en démordirent pas, avec calme, l'un déclara.

\- Vous avez drogué ce jeune homme ? Où alors est-ce l'effet de votre extraordinaire Alter. N'est-ce pas, Eraste ?

Le regard de l'albinos se teinta de haine, il ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Il plaça se mains sur les épaules du jeune adolescent.

\- Si vous m'approchez, je lui ordonne de vous tuer. Je sais très bien que vous allez n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Mais ça me laissera le temps de rejoindre la rue commerçante qui est juste à coté. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que j'envoûte tout une foule pour la retourner contre vous.

L'homme en face fit un signe de négation avec la main.

\- Oh mais, nous savons que nous battre contre vous pourrais nous attirer pas mal d'ennuis. Nous ne somme pas venu vous voir pour vous nuire sachez-le.

Hineku haussa légèrement le sourcil.

\- Nous faisons partie de la ligue des vilains de Tomura Shiragaki. Notre chef convoite vraiment votre présence dans ses rangs. Votre alter de contrôle est le plus puissant que nous connaissons. Vous êtes absolument exceptionnel.

L'albinos eut un rictus.

\- Vous êtes venus pour me lécher les pieds ? Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, j'aime la chair jeune. Et puis dites à votre boss que je suis le chien de personne.

Il tourna les talons.

\- Ma vie est parfaite telle qu'elle est ! Comme si j'allais m'emmerder à travailler dans une organisation du mal où je ne sais quoi !

\- Shouto Todoroki.

Eraste se stoppa net en écarquillant les yeux, il se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs avec une expression interrogative.

\- Dernièrement, vous stalkez Shouto Todoroki n'est-ce pas ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Fils d'Endeavor, et élève à Yuei. Pas facile de s'approcher de ce garçon en étant totalement invisible n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant sachez-le. Tomura Shiragaki a, par le passé, réussi par deux fois à s'introduire à Yuei.

L'albinos sembla d'un coup, vraiment captivé par les paroles de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Si vous nous rejoignez, nous vous promettons de vous aidez à l'enlever.

Il eut un rictus obscène. Il s'imagina un instant pouvoir coincer ce joli chaton de Shouto pour l'emmener. Il se calma tant bien que mal pour dire.

\- Qui vous dit qu'une fois que j'aurais Shouto, je ne vais pas tenter de me casser avec tranquillement ?

\- Comme dit plus tôt, ce garçon est élève à Yuei, et c'est le fils d'Endeavor. Si vous l'enlevez, vous pouvez être sûr que le numéro deux des héros va vous pourchasser de toutes ses forces. Au sein de la ligue, nous vous assurerons protection et abri. Vous pourrez continuer à vivre dans l'insouciance comme vous le faites actuellement.

Eraste plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour dissimuler le sourire inhumain qu'il faisait. L'opportunisme le connaissait bien, et là il voulait Shouto, mais il ne pouvait pas l'attraper seul. Si ces gens avaient vraiment les moyens de l'aider à l'attraper, sans hésitation, il voulait bien les rejoindre. Alors il répondit avec une expression malveillante.

\- Je crois que je voudrais discuter avec votre boss là, Shiragaki.


End file.
